What if
by CoralineMills
Summary: Et si, Zelena avait eu une fille, et si, peu de temps après, Regina était tombé enceinte, et si, Robin pour le bien de son enfant, avait décidé de l'élever avec Regina et de lui faire croire que Regina était sa véritable mère. Avec des Et si Recréons ensemble le monde de OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

**What If ?**

Résumé : Et si, Zelena avait eu une fille, et si, peu de temps après, Regina était tombé enceinte, et si, Robin pour le bien de son enfant, avait décidé de l'élever avec Regina et de lui faire croire que Regina était sa véritable mère. «Avec des « Et si » Recréons ensemble le monde de OUAT.

 **Prologue**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever à Storybrooke, les habitants dormaient encore profitant du calme qui régnait sur la petite ville du Maine depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine d'année. Cependant, il semblait à Madame le maire que le calme n'existait pas. Roland se battait avec ses deux sœurs. Elle aurait tellement voulu dormir tranquillement dans les bras de son Robin, agacée, elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre d'Henry, nouvel chambre de Roland.

« -C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, demanda l'ancienne reine, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il n'est que 6 :30 du matin et nous sommes en week-end. »

La plus jeune des sœurs se mit à marmonner, elle ressemblait à Regina mais avait cependant hérité des yeux et du caractère de son père, un parfait mélange des deux comme le disait Robin. A 17 ans Coraline n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle adorait défier l'autorité ce qui faisait rire son père mais qui malheureusement agaçait sa mère.

« -Pas de notre faute si notre frère et complètement idiot, depuis qu'il a eu ces 20 ans là, il est devenu insupportable, il pense tout savoir mieux que nous. Depuis que t'es à l'université t'es imbuvable.

-Toi, t'as toujours été imbuvable sale vipère, répliqua le jeune homme. »

Regina vit sa fille prête à utiliser sa magie, cependant, elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Regina sorti de la chambre de Robin en soupirant, depuis que Roland était parti à l'université, sa relation avec Coraline s'était dégradée, elle savait au fond que sa fille souffrait juste du manque de son grand frère. Soudain, elle senti une tête se poser sur son épaule.

« -Essaie de calmer ta sœur d'accord, je compte sur toi, ils vont devoir cohabiter une semaine.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

-Merci quand même, ma puce. »

Elle prit son autre fille dans ces bras, ces longs cheveux roux ondulés son visage, ses yeux noisettes, son magnifique sourire, elle l'a trouvait magnifique, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas de s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur, elle songeait toujours à sa sœur Zelena, enfermée, seule. Elle l'avait mérité mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de peine pour elle. Selina alla rejoindre sa « presque jumelle » comme elle l'aimait l'appeler dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Elle décida qu'il était tant qu'elle aille rejoindre son mari dans son lit.

Elle était assise, elle ne disait rien, elle attendait, tout simplement, elle attendait de se venger. Seule, elle était trop faible pour se venger de tous ceux qui avaient contribué de près ou de loin à son malheur. La première à payer, elle y songeait depuis des années, elle avait hâte de pouvoir prendre son cœur, de la faire souffrir et enfin de l'écraser pour qu'il n'en reste que de la poussière. Il y'avait pourtant récupérer une chose qui lui appartenait .Sa fille.

Voila pour le prologue j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews. A Bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1- A Dream is a wish your heart

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews de gaelledenis et deBabdu11 j'étais super contente merci beaucoup =)_

Chapitre 1 : A dream is a wish your heart make.

 _Vingt ans plus tôt._

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de Regina quand Robin lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait cru qu'elle avait enfin réussi, elle avait enfin réussi à se venger de cette « petite sœur » incompétente, cette « sœur » que leur mère avait préféré garder, mais le meilleur moment fut celui ou elle révéla à Robin sa véritable identité, non, elle n'était pas sa chère et tendre Marian de retour de chez les morts, elle était Zelena, l'infâme Zelena, la femme avec qui il s'était construit une vie à New-York, la femme qu'il avait aimé, la femme qui avait élevé son fils et la femme qu'il avait ardemment combattu. Elle avait gagné une famille, elle savait que Robin avait bien trop de valeur pour la laisser seule avec un enfant, elle savait qu'il assumerait son rôle de père et qu'il n'irait pas voir celle que l'on choisi toujours à ses dépends. Elle avait sa fin heureuse, sa revanche sur Regina, une famille et bientôt un enfant. Elle avait réussi.

Allongée sur le lit, elle se remémora le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti puis elle regarda autour d'elle, plongé dans cette pièce obscure, sans fenêtre, une odeur de moisissure régnant dans l'air, à force, elle s'y était habitué, elle portait au poignée un bracelet qui bloquait ses pouvoirs. Cependant elle avait assez croupi dans cette infâme prison. Elle avait observé chaque employé des cette établissement, elle avait analysé chaque personne, qualités et défauts et elle savait comment elle sortirait de là.

Depuis hier, la situation dans la famille Mills était des plus tendue, Regina espérait sincèrement que la situation se désamorcerait mais visiblement non. Coraline et Roland ne se parlaient plus, Selina tentait en vain de les réconcilier mais rien à faire.

« -Bon, tenta Selina, j'ai bien envie de regarder un film, pas vous ?

-Mouais, tiens j'ai une idée de film, proposa Coraline, pourquoi pas, je m'appelle Roland je suis un crétin, c'est parfait non.

-Ha ouais et pourquoi pas, Moi, Coraline emmerdeuse de première, répliqua t'il, je pense que c'est pas mal hein Cora.

\- Stop, suffit bon ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous arrêterez de vous disputer. Bon j'ai une idée, préparez vous, on va sortir. J'appelle Henry et Neal, ils voudront surement venir avec nous.

-Selina, je pensais rester au lit, je voulais me reposer, en plus on est dimanche. Rien n'est ouvert, on va s'ennuyer non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cora, on va bien s'amuser, va te préparer.

-Bien. »

Selina alla chercher son téléphone pour appeler son grand frère. Henry était un modèle pour elle, son grand frère, peu importe qu'ils aient ou non le même sang, il avait était une source d'inspiration pour la jeune femme, le jeune de vingt neuf ans avait bien changé. Il était devenu un écrivain célèbre en effet son premier roman « Ma vie avec la méchante reine » avait rencontré un véritable succès. Il avait parlé de son adoption, des rapports conflictuels avec sa mère adoptive et la façon dont il voyait Emma, sa mère biologique, bien sur, sans le coté magique. Régina et Emma étaient vraiment fières de lui. Il vivait maintenant avec sa fiancée Gretel, évidemment leur relation n'avait surpris personne, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'appela et lui demanda de la rejoindre devant les écuries de Storybrooke d'ici une trentaine de minutes ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne mais bon, elle savait comment le convaincre. Elle disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte et apparu chez lui. Il dormait encore, plus pour très longtemps en tout cas, elle sourit puis se dirigea vers la masse étendue sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit car les parents du jeune homme dormaient encore à poings fermés. Elle hésita devait elle le réveilla en douceur ou pas. Si elle voulait qu'il la suive dans sa tentative de réconciliation, il devait être de bonne humeur, elle décida donc de lui caresser les cheveux.

« - Neal Charming, réveille-toi, pour faire plaisir à ton adorable meilleure amie, la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus drôle.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, de mon fidèle acolyte.

-C'est bon je me lève, répliqua t'il, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi gente demoiselle qui mériterais que je la tue pour avoir osé me lever de mon doux rêve ?

-Pour te la faire courte, Roland et Cora sont fâchés à cause d'une stupide histoire, donc j'ai eu l'idée de l'opération Réconciliation appelé mission licorne.

-Licorne ? Sérieusement il serait tant que tu grandisses un peu. »

Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, le jeune homme de presque vingt et un ans ressemblais vraiment à son père à une exception près, il avait les cheveux noir ébène, la moitié des filles de Storybrooke lui courrait après. Son charme naturel et sa gentillesse faisait de lui un vrai prince de compte de fée. En sortant de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte que Selina n'était plus là, elle avait simplement laissé un mot sur son lit lui demandant de venir aux écuries de Storybrooke avec son épée et qu'il allait devoir donner de sa personne. Le jeune homme soupira et se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

 _Douze ans plus tôt_

Selina entrait en CE1, elle allait enfin revoir ses deux meilleures copines au monde. Quand son père la déposa devant l'école, il eu à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle était déjà parti à la recherche de ses deux meilleures amies au monde. Enfin, elle les trouva assises près d'un arbre, bizarrement, elles étaient avec une autre enfant, elle décida d'aller les voir et peut-être que cette autre fille deviendrait elle aussi sa meilleure amie au monde.

« -Coucou, les filles ca va ? Vous m'avez beaucoup manquées pendant les vacances ? »

Aucune d'elles ne répondaient.

« -Hé ho, Hé ho, La foret enchantée à Storybrooke, vous me recevez ? »

Toujours rien

«-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal demanda t'elle ?

-Je veux pas être amie avec la fille d'une méchante, si ta maman, elle était méchante, alors c'est qu'elle est toujours méchante d'abord et toi aussi, répondis l'une de ces amies.

-Oui, répondit l'autre, en plus mes parents m'ont racontés qu'elle à tué l'ancienne femme de ton papa pour pouvoir se marier avec elle. Ta maman c'est qu'une vilaine pas belle.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord, dit l'enfant, vous êtes que des jalouses.

-En tout cas, t'es plus notre meilleure amie du monde, regarde, elle c'est Melody et sa maman c'est la princesse Ariel et son père, c'est le prince Eric, elle au moins sa mère c'est une gentille. »

A ce moment là et pour la première fois de sa vie, Selina était véritablement en colère, elle tremblait de rage, c'est alors qu'un garçon se moqua d'elle. Elle devenait verte, ses mains prenaient une couleur verte comme le reste de son corps, les enfants formaient une foule autour d'elle et se moquaient d'elle en la surnommant crapaud, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle souhaita plus que tout au monde qu'une personne vienne l'aider, la secourir, c'est alors, qu'une voix se fit entendre.

« -Laissez-la tranquille compris, le premier qui l'embête aura à faire à moi, compris ? »

La foule se dispersa petit à petit laissant le petit garçon et Selina. Elle éclata en sanglots remerciant son « sauveur ».

« -Bah, c'est moi Selina, Neal, aller ne pleure pas, à partir de maintenant, je serais ton garde du corps compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant.

A ce moment il s'était juré de la protéger quoi qu'il en coute.

A ce moment elle comprit qu'elle devait être forte, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était devenue verte.

Voila voila, la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez =)

Merci à vous et à Bientôt.


End file.
